Correcting the French Mistake
by thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean can't get it out of his head and the guilt is weighing him down. They left so much death and destruction behind them. It wasn't right and the image of Misha's body under that white cloth stained with blood kept haunting him. Giving up on sleep he wanders out into the dark parking lot and asks for help.


**Disclaimer**: If you recognize it then I don't own it.

**Pairing**: (pre) Cas/Dean

* * *

Tossing and turning but his mind won't shut up. It's driving him insane and he should be happy they're back where everything makes sense. He isn't wearing make-up and Sammy is his brother. Their life isn't a television series. But he can't stop thinking about it. Can't stop thinking about how that angel had killed Cas's counterpart. Misha. How the man had died cold and lone in a dirty alleyway while a homeless man had watched him beg for his life. It was a version of Cas and his mind uncomfortably flashed to another version of Cas...his future version completely gone from the world. On drugs and drinking alcohol. Having orgies and the dead look in his eyes.

This latest version had been a happy and light person. Smiling and laughing and joking around. Even if the only thing they'd been thinking about was getting home it had been obvious the other man wanted to be friends with their counterparts. How they seemed to somehow gravitate to each other no matter the world. He'd bet anything there were other worlds where inevitably they found each other in some way.

Growling he threw the covers off and didn't bother with a shirt instead padding over to his shoes, pulling them on and opening the door. He glances back but this is something he has to do on his own.

Dean can't help himself when he finally wanders out into the dark parking lot leaving Sam sleeping inside. His mind keeps going back to the other world they were sent and all the damage they left behind. So many innocent people killed because of a botched up plan to move Heaven's weapons. Something Cas hadn't even bothered to tell him about. It hurt but he could push that aside at the moment.

"Cas. I know you're busy man...but I need to talk to you. It's...important." he closes his eyes, prays the angel will listen to him, hopes it's not interrupting a huge battle or something. Dean's entire body completely focuses on Cas. Everything on the angel because he _needs_ Cas right now.

The fluttering of wings has him opening his eyes to stare into deep blue regarding him silently. "Hello Dean." it's familiar and it gives him hope that all of this. All of it will turn out fine. That Cas isn't so far out of reach and the whole thing will work out in the end. He needs it to more than he can put into words.

"We left a mess." he starts and pauses, feels the guilt crawl up his throat, because they brought the supernatural to a world where it wasn't supposed to be able to touch them. Where their counterparts could act and spend excessive amounts of money without thought. Where Sam had a wife, they both had actual careers and Cas wasn't Heaven's most wanted angel. "Umm...do you know what...world we were sent to?"

"One close to ours but the opposite." it was cryptic but Dean shrugged it off and nodded. "Why?"

"You...the you from that world was killed, Cas. Had his throat slashed so Virgil could call home." he bites his lip and releases a sigh. "Is there anything you can do? I...I don't want to leave him like that."

Castiel's expression softens from the furrowed brow and a small smile tugs at his lips. "You want me to bring him back?" his voice is softer then normal and Dean shifts on his feet. Moves under the heavy stare focused on him with something more behind it then normal.

"Yeah Cas. From what I saw and read while we were there he is a great guy. Makes a difference even if he's a little...different." a fond smile crosses his face because Cas is "a little different" and that's one of his favorite things about the angel.

"You're a good man, Dean." Cas turns slightly, "I can set things back to the point where you and Sam were sent to that world. It should correct the damage. I'll have to ask Balthazar to pull me back through." his tone is thoughtful and Dean shifts slightly.

Dean can tell the moment Cas is about to leave and he steps forward resting a hand on the angel's shoulder, "You're good too, Cas."

He steps back and watches as emotion flashes rapidly across Cas's face before the angel nods disappearing in a flutter of wings. Dean thinks back to what he'd learned about Cas's alter-ego version in that world and can't help the slight chuckle escaping. There are so many different versions of his angel but he'll always prefer the one he has who still doesn't understand most of his pop culture references. Who constantly gives him these looks that he only directs at Dean.

Slowly Dean turns, takes a few steps to the left and leans against the Impala. The cool metal feels nice against his skin and part of him regrets not pulling on a shirt. So he waits and it doesn't take long before the flutter of wings catches his attention once more.

Green eyes look up once more and Cas has managed to land right in his personal space. But Dean has long since given up and welcomes the closeness the angel only seems to have with him.

"They won't remember anything that happened." a heavy weight is lifted and he sags against the car.

"Thanks Cas." Dean breathes it out and offers a grin at Cas who is still watching him closely. Doesn't know what the angel is thinking.

Thinking about his deal with Crowley. About saving Dean from another Apocalypse and the wall in Sam Winchester's mind. The idea they've been thinking about to get more souls to help with the war in Heaven. How he can't lose Dean after all this time and how he hates sneaking around behind their backs. Part of him is screaming that he needs to admit what is happening...how close he is to the edge but another part cannot put this kind of weight on Dean's shoulders.

On the shoulders of a man who couldn't sleep because an alternate version of himself had been killed. Who had thought of nothing but restoring peace to another world even while his own was at war. The brightest soul Castiel had seen in his existence.

"You're welcome." when what he wants to say is 'I'm sorry Dean. I don't really know what I'm doing' and he offers a slight smile instead. Wants Dean to call him on it but the hunter isn't looking at his face as he says and and Cas knows Dean won't pry into something he isn't aware of.

Then an amused smile takes over Dean's features as he leans forward, "Did you meet yourself?" teasing and light. Something Cas misses so much because all he wants to do is stay here on Earth. With Dean and Sam and Bobby. Riding in the Impala, eating at diners and sleeping in motel rooms. Part of him wants to fling himself from Heaven. To fall properly and live out his life as a hunter with the Winchesters. Part of their family. But he can't. It wouldn't stop his siblings from attempting to interfere with the humans. With _his_ humans.

His mind goes back to Misha and what he saw of the other man. "Yes. I also met the other Winchesters. They're...interesting" he relaxes slightly still watching Dean. Cas can see the weight his hunter had been carrying lifted. Those deaths in the other world had been weighing on him.

"That's probably too nice a word to call them." a laugh escapes and some wind whips past them. His muscles tense at the sudden chill as he brushes it off.

"You're going to get sick." Cas frowns slightly seeing the shiver going through Dean's frame. "You should take better care of yourself." it's light but admonishing as he steps closer. Warmth flares through Dean's body as grace races across bare skin.

"Thanks." it's muttered and Dean bites back a sigh at how comfortable he feels now. Warm and safe and relaxed because Cas won't let anything happen to him.

Castiel stands there, leaning against the Impala with Dean and knowing he should be in Heaven. But he wants to stay if only for a little while. If the deal with Crowley ever comes to light he's worried Dean won't understand. Turning slightly he opens his mouth to say something but the peaceful expression on Dean's face stops him.

* * *

_This is how I will ALWAYS believe this whole thing happened. Cas goes to the other world and fixes it. Because dammit poor Meta!Misha..._


End file.
